The Warriors (gang)
The Warriors is (are?) the main gang from the movie and video game (unless you are playing in Fury Mode, in which they take the Furies' place. It is awkward, to say the least.). History The Warriors was started once Cleon and Vermin broke off from the Destroyers and started their own gang. Swan and Cowboy followed soon after, winning a King of the Hill contest. Then, Ajax and Snow proved themselves by "surviving" the final part of the initialization. Fox joined by doing this thing with the Savage Huns, and Cochise had to get Big Moe's hat. What is that, an in-joke or something...? Rembrandt then became a Warrior after managing to survive getting his nuts kicked off of him by the other Warriors. There are other Warriors, such as Ash and West, but they are not very important as they are not played as in the actual game, and Ash is the only new blood who is ever seen in the hangout. Nine delegates are chosen to go to the conclave, but there Luther shoots Cyrus and blames the Warriors, as Fox saw him. The Warriors learn that they are "wanted", as all the other gangs believe they shot Cyrus. To make matters worse, they have to bop their way through Turnbull, Fury, Orphan, and Lizzie (Lizzy?) territory. However, Swan (with the help with Snow) takes down Luther, and Masai reveals that they were told that the Rogues were responsible for Cyrus's death, and he and the rest of the Riffs take them down. That was fun. So no longer wanted, the Warriors head back to Coney, with Cleon and Fox dead, and Ajax in jail, but so what? Warriors All right, listen here. I will only be listing the important Warriors, which are the ones you have gotten to play as at least once. And the ones that are chosen to go to the meeting. Cleon Cleon is the leader (warlord) of the Warriors. He is African-American. He, along with Vermin, used to be part of the Warriors. However, they seperated from them and formed their own gang: the Warriors. At the conclave, he is framed for killing Cyrus and is beaten to death. He has a girlfriend, who really did not want him to go to the meeting. He is played and voiced by Dorsey Wright. Swan Swan is the warchief of the Warriors, eventually becoming the warlord. Not much happens to him before the conclave, as shown in the video game. He and Cowboy were both recognized at a King of the Hill competition. He is quiet, but also a capable fighter and leader. He was played and voiced by Michael Beck. Rembrandt Rembrandt is the youngest and weakest member of the Warriors. He is the artist, as he is very good at tagging. He is quite possibly Puerto Rican. His little move which I will refer to as the "smash move" involves him spraying the guy he is fighting in the face with spray paint, or at least in the game. He is named after the painter. He was played by Marcelino Sanchez, and voiced by Andy Senor and Vaneik Echeverria. Cochise